


Red Coats

by CMCS1520



Series: Hetalia Shorts [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-American Revolution, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMCS1520/pseuds/CMCS1520
Summary: A short post-American Revolution fanfic





	

Rain drops fell from the sky causing a gloomy emotion through the air which was a thick fog covering the wilted grass. The sun hung behind the grey clouds, casting a shadow across the field. Thick smoke floated through the air with hints of gunpowder. Stains of red dripped down from the stems of tree leaves and stung the eyes of all that passed by. The crunch of footsteps could be faintly heard through the field. 

Matthew trudged through the muddy ground weakly with Kumajiro following beside him. His hair was darkened and damp from the rain. A bandage wrapped around his head and right eye sagged slightly as another bandage wrapped around his neck was clearly put on in a rush. Matthew slipped on his foggy glasses and looked around quietly. The nation wore two tall leather boots, tight cotton pants, and a long dark red coat with one thick long white band strapped across his chest. In one hand he held a thin blanket while his other was in a tight fist. 

Matthew’s eyes widened as he spotted a hunched figure sitting on the muddy field staring blankly up at the rainy sky. The Canadian quickly sprinted across the field and came to a halt as he reached the figure. It was Arthur. The Englishman wore the same outfit as Matthew but it was more worn out and stained with red. His emerald eyes were blank and unemotional. A musket lay in front of him but the tip was bent towards. Matthew let out a sigh and wrapped the blanket he held around the nation. Kumajiro looked up at Matthew as he wrapped his arms around Arthur. The nation was unresponsive. 

**“Mister England.”**

**“. . .”**

**“It's me, Canada, it's Matthew.”**

**“. . .”**

**“I'm going to take you home now. Eh?”**

**“. . .”**

**“*Sigh* Arthur. Say something, please. . .”**

**“. . .”**

Matthew closed his violet eyes and stuffed his face into Arthur's back. Kumajiro tilted his head and placed a paw on Matthew’s leg. The nation looked at Kumajiro and smiled weakly. He stood up and looked down at Arthur who still hadn't responded. Matthew bent down and wrapped one arm around Arthur’s waist. Then he wrapped Arthur’s right arm around his shoulder and adjusted the blanket hanging of the older nations shoulders. Kumajiro shook of raindrops from his fur as the trio made their way away from the field.

A large bricked home appeared over a hill as Matthew practically carried Arthur through the tall grass. As they stepped onto the porch, Matthew kicked off his muddied boots and then pulled the front door open. Kumajiro ran inside as Matthew closed the door behind Arthur. They stood on a muddied welcome mat observing a large staircase ahead and two doors on each side of the room. Matthew looked at Arthur who seemed to still be in some state of shock but aware of his surroundings. The Canadian helped Arthur through one doorway on the right that led to a cozy living room. The room was lit with candles and a fireplace stood on one end beside two padded chairs. The wooden floor was layered with a large multi-colored carpet while a few paintings and decorations lined the walls.

Matthew helped Arthur to one of the chairs. He was about to turn when Arthur reached out and grabbed his arm. The Canadian quickly turned back around. Arthur’s expression had softened and some color had returned to his cheeks. The nation stood up and pulled Matthew into a bone crushing hug. Matthew wrapped his arms around Arthur and stuffed his face into the nation’s shoulder.

**“Matthew.”**

**“Yes?”**

**“Is he really gone?”**

**“Yes.”**

**“Oh…”**

**“Sorry.”**


End file.
